


Torn between the 2

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cheating, Confrontations, Crying, Lies, M/M, openly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: I know the tittle sucks.but its my first time writing this two..So Shawn and undertaker are married been married for 34 years and Shawn finds out that taker is cheating or has been cheating with jeff for a while now.Shawn takes things in to his  own hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like this two. Old married couple.  
> Let's just say they are out. And opely wrestling gay couples.

Thank you for meeting me here Jeff Shawn told Jeff who just sat down on the chair in the cafe.  
Sure shawn Jeff said shocked he and Shawn were never friends they only saw each other at work and thats it.so for Shawn to call him and ask to meet he knew it meant one thing he knew the truth or he was suspicious.  
Well i'll just cut to the chase and he looked up when their waitor came and took their order when she left Shawn looked back at Jeff.  
I know you have been sleeping with my husband shawn told him, Jeff swallowed a gulp down his throat .  
Shawn I.. He was interrupted by Shawn, no need to explain I know Jeffrey Thats your name right Shawn told him.  
Uhm.. Yes Jeff nooded.  
Well I'm not gonna tell you to stop sleeping with my husband because you did not approach him and its not your fault.  
Its my fault actually I retired and stayed at home while he traveled and it gave you guys a chance to go behind my back.  
Shawn chuckled I love my husband , I mean we have been together for 31 years I meet him when I debuted I was 19 you know he was my first, first love, first time, first kiss you know first everything Shawn looked at him with seriousness but hurt in his eyes.  
You get me right he asked Jeff nooded, he couldn't trust himself to speak.  
So I'm telling you this the were others before you and certainly the are going to be others after you he told Jeff, I love my husband and he loves me back.  
And I want you to know that he always comes back to me when his done with them. Its just going to be the same for you he will discard you like a used tissue and never go back.  
I'm not gonna tell you to stop seeing my husband. Uhm.. Jeff cleared his throat your not. No I'm just going to warn you , guard your heart because his going to promise to leave me for you and he ...Shawn laughed he will never.  
His mine from the top of his head to the bottom of his toes. I know his weakness and he knows mine, I know his cries when his frustrated he chuckled and believe me I have seen him cry.  
Shawn stood up food forgotten see you around hardy he did not even Jeff a chance to explain and left Jeff watched him walk out the door with tears threatening to fall.  
He whispered I am sorry to no one.

 

 

 

Mark I'm home Shawn yelled as he walked in to the hotel room.  
Hei mark said as he kissed his husband, where did you go he asked.  
You know were I went mark he probably told you right ... He asked walking away from him. Mark stood there and grabbed Shawn's wrist.  
Shawn stopped on his tracks and turned to look at his husband, how many times do i have to this mark , he asked his husband with tears in his eyes how many times do I have to do this.  
It was Shannon , then punk he said wiping tears from his eyes and then that loud mouth the miz and could I forget that Morrison kid.  
I'm calling my lawyer and we can the divorce settlement and you can keep the farm and all your money I have my own. How did you know mark asked.  
Shawn laughed 31 years mark what you think i caught you many times with your whores, Shawn is not the type to swear and mark knew that.  
Mark looked at him with tears in his eyes, please love, please what mark Shawn asked. Please don't leave me I'm nothing without you I need you pumpkin I will stop I will change, I will do anything I love you please don't leave me. Please don't break me he said kneeling down in front of shawn.  
Shawn just kneeled down in front of his husband and they cried.  
You are going to stop seeing that baby hardy and you going to make up for all the years of pain and heart ache that I had to endure because of your infidelity and you going to be my husband Shawn told him wiping tears from Mark's eyes.  
I love you Shawn please I'm sorry please don't leave me. Mark begged him, I won't leave you. I'm torn between the two.  
Part of me wants to leave you part of me says to stay I'm torn between the two because I really want to be with you. Shawn said as mark was clinging on to him, I love you mark whispered You and only you.  
I know Shawn whispered, sshh its not your fault we will fix this. They closed their eyes enjoying each.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to write again hope you like.

Am I a fool hunter?...   
Shawn asked his best friend as they were sitting in his house I mean for loving him so much that i got blinded I mean I had a chance to leave him but I couldn't leave him because I loved him and I still love him, Shawn tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Have you tried therapy ?.. hunter asked, Shawn chuckled you do know who I am married to right Shawn asked shaking his head mark will never agree he doesn't like talking about his feelings. Shawn sighed I guess I'm a fool then it's true what they say it takes a fool to learn that love loves nobody, I can't loose him hunter I have never loved anyone the way I love that man, what should I do hunter ?... Shawn was now sobbing.

You guys as should go for therapy and if mark is willing to change he will do it hunter told Shawn who nooded, and you Shawn Michaels are no fool you just fell in love and fell hard. Now you need to fix your marriage you guys are an inspiration to Young couples in the rooster so the Michaels that I know is a fighter so Stand up and fight. Shawn smiled and wiped off the tears from his eyes.  
You don't even need to discuss it with him just make an appointment and tell him that his going don't ask him hunter told him. 

 

 

 

 

We have an appointment with doctor James Tommorow, shawn told mark it was more like a statement. Who is doctor James ?... Mark asked   
Our therapist to make this work we need to talk about a lot of things and fix this brocken trust mark I love you but I don't trust you so maybe this therapist might be able to help us sort out some few things Shawn told mark.  
I will go.. .. Shawn was about to speak when he was disturbed by Mark's answer.   
Mark it will be good for....... I will go... Excuse me. Shawn asked.... I will go see the therapist and I am willing to change and fix this baby I'm serious I love you, you are my angel and I'm sorry for breaking your wing by hurting you. Mark spoke taking Shawn's hands and placing them on his heart.  
He kissed Shawn and held their foreheads together I promise to love you right Shawn he spoke wiping the tears from Shawn's cheeks.  
They stayed like that until Shawn broke the silence. I hope this works mark because I can't loose you.  
It will work baby it will work mark reassured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is kind love is patient.


	3. Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they have two adopted kids Johnny and Michael.  
> Johnny is 25 and Michael 21.

Good morning before we get started I'm doctor James and Shawn we spoke on the phone he said smiling extending a hand and looking over at the man next to Shawn and you must be mark he said also extending to hand over to Mark to shake mark shook his hand and smiled.  
So you can have a seat and we can get started so shawn how did you guys meet? He asked.  
Shawn blushed well doc I was a 19 year old rookie who just signed up with wwe and was walking down the hallway and wasn't watching were I was going and I bumped into this object Shawn laughed i raised my head and there he was this talk handsome looking guy i was speechless Shawn chuckled at the memory.  
And how did you feel when you saw him? The doc asked.  
I saw a future you know kids family Shawn smiled at the memory of their kids, their two boys. I fell in love with him the moment I saw him and we got married after we meet six weeks later.

Dr James wrote something on his book and nooded.  
So mark what did you think when you saw Shawn ? Doctor James asked.  
Mark smiled I saw this beautiful human this innocent angel who took my breath away mark looked at Shawn and touched his hand I loved him I still love him.  
Shawn remained silent.

So Shawn tell me what is it that happened to your marriage and how did you feel when those things happened?

Shawn sighed I have been cheated lied to depressed almost commited suicide. Shawn sniffed my husband has cheated on me and not once but several times but I did not say anything .  
Why did you not say anything? Dr James asked.

I didn't want to fight with my husband I did not want my kids to think they from a broken home so I kept quiet.  
So you kept it bottled up inside you let it eat you inside while you suffer, don't you think if he knew that you knew he would have stopped? He asked Shawn who nooded, yes doc Shawn held back the tears that were threatening to fall 

I know Shawn sniffed and now the tears where there mark handed him the tissue to wipe his eyes.

So what do you want to tell mark? The doctor asked.

Mark Shawn cleared his throat, I love and you know that and I always love you and when you you hurt me I felt like dying I felt like taking my life because I gave you my all you were my first everything. And you hurt me so much Shawn was sobbing now. Mark was rubbing his hand and he looked at him with pleading eyes.

The doctor scrabbled some notes down on his pad.and he looked at mark who nooded and looked at Shawn now he was starring in to those beautiful eyes of his that he loved so much.  
I .... I'm sorry I was stupid and foolish I was not thinking straight I guess I thought you would never leave I just thought that you will always be there when I come home I guess what I'm trying to say is I got comfortable and I know sorry doesn't cut it and the is no excuse for what I have put you through and baby please just know that I love you I have never stopped and our boys you guys are my world.

Mark wiped the tears from Shawn's cheeks and kissed his forehead.

You guys are retired right?

They got stutled by the doctor and they nooded yes. We are they spoke in unison.  
Well I have a task for you guys ok they nooded just tonight I need you to do the dishes together, Shawn chuckled are you serious we have a dishloader.  
For tonight I need you to do them wash and wipe.  
See you at our next session today's session is over, remember wash and wipe. They said their goodbyes and left.

 

 

 

Shawn was on a phone with his son the eldest Johnny honey you didn't come home for Christmas last year Shawn told him.  
Yeah dad I had plans and I could not come home but I promise I will be there for you and father's anniversary.  
Have you spoken to Michael ? Shawn asked.  
Yeah he was in China the last time we spoke and I don't know if I will be able to reach him dad. Johnny told his dad.  
Ok honey take care of yourself and remember I love you, dad is everything okay ? Johnny asked.  
Honey I'm fine everything is fine you worry too much honey but dad! Johnny I'm fine. Shawn hanged up.

He looked down at his reflection on the hallway mirror I hope this works he wispered to himself mark Came behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist it will work Shawn I believe it will so it will work. Shawn just looked at their picture in the mirror and hoped in his heart that this works because his not loosing his husband.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back just enjoy this shot chapter

Mark breakfast is ready Shawn shouted to his husband who was sitting on the couch watching the morning News.  
Thanx honey mark said kissing him softly.  
Shawn smiled and sat down to eat his own breakfast. 

I have to go back to the the WWE because of the . Super showdown Shawn finished for him, yes I know he won't be there. Mark swallowed up.

You have nothing to worry about mark I won't keep u chained to bed, Jeff is injured and he won't be there and even if he was there I won't stop you from talking with him so don't worry Shawn stood up and rinsed the dishes and mark wiped and put them away.

 

I will have your luggage ready for you and make sure you don't forget your passport again and I have to bring it to you at the airport. They chuckled.

Yeah! What would I do without you mark asked Shawn , they chuckled.  
Lost Shawn answered.

Shawn I know I have done you wrong but I meant it when I said that I'm willing to change willing to fix this problem I love you I'm still in love with you and I appreciate your honesty and sincerity, trust baby I promise to be a better husband, I was a fool I just thought that you'd always stay will never find out what was happening but I was wrong I was a fool and I'm sorry Shawn please promise that when I leave for Saudi Arabia you won't leave me please. Mark was pleading now an he had tears in his eyes Shawn please .

Shawn sniffed and moved closer to his husband I love you mark and I mean it when I said that I want to fix this now I want you to go to Jeddah and Winn this thing.

I love you Shawn mark said kissing him they stayed like that in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while been busy business is keeping me busy meeting after meeting but I'm here now.
> 
> Next chapters are just going to be about them fixing their marriage.

Mark showed up at smakdown live he just had a meeting with Mr McMahon he opened his private locker room and the he was the man he hasn't seen in a long time without his sling.

How did you get in here.. mark asked Jeff.

Mark we need to talk... Jeff looked like he was in the verge of tears.

There is nothing to talk about Jeffrey, mark told him.

Ok! Then I will do the talking and you will listen.

Did you know that Shawn knows about us.. he asked 

 

I only found out after he meet with you.

And his still with you.... Jeff asked eyebrow raised.

Jeff I told you from the start that I will never leave my husband. What we had is gone it was never supposed to start in the first place im sorry if I hurt.

I...I.... I'm Jeff was sniffing now I'm not hurt I'm just disappointed with you that it's true when they say expectations hurt.. 

I'm sorry Jeff you need to forget about me and move on you still young you know you always told me that Randy Orton always asked you out maybe it's time to give him a chance.

 

Jeff sniffed maybe your right, I hope you and Shawn work things out.

Thanks Jeff. Jeff put out his hand for a shake.

 

 

 

 

Shawn thanks for coming man hunter was glad to see his best friend he called Shawn it was a last minute thing to help with next takeover.

Shawn smiled.. 

How is therapy going . Trips asked.

It's going great man. Mark is willing to make it work.

 

I'm happy for you guys I truly am and I believe you will make it work.

Thanks hunter.

If you want to see him he just had a meeting with vince. I will just surprise him.

Shawn hunter called.

Yeah! Be careful remember the last time you tried to surprise him.

He nooded thank hunter and left.

 

 

 

As soon as he opened the door his heart stopped by what he saw Jeff was hugging mark   
He cleared his throat and mark was surprised to see him.

Shawnee what are you doing here ... Mark asked.

Surprise!! Mark smiled and kissed him.

Nice to see you again Shawn I better go and again thank you mark I will give it a try what you just told me.

Good said mark.

Bye and he left.

 

Mark looked at Shawn nothing happened.

I know. 

When did you get here? .  
Last night answered Shawn. Hunter called me about the NXT takeover.

 

I'm glad he did said mark kissing Shawn.  
Oh! Really asked Shawn .

Yes really said mark it means we get to have dinner at this nice restaurant I saw on my way here.

Shawn blushed.

It's so amazing how mark can still make him blush after so many years of marriage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! Here we go.

Shawn stood on the glass door in their hotel balcony looking outside at the traffic and people going on about their normal routine.

Mark came behind him and Started to kiss his neck and shoulder he knows Shawn's week spots he turned him around and continued to kiss his neck and moved to his mouth Shawn gave him permission by opening his mouth mark slipped his toungue Shawn began to moarn.

Want to move it to the bed mark whispered to Shawn's ear.

Shawn nodded his head.

They smiled at each other.

Mark placed him on the bed and started to kiss him passionately making Shawn moarn into the kiss.

Mark took his time preparing Shawn he put his finger inside Shawn and put the second finger he kept pushing until he hit Shawn's prostate.

Ohh! Mark right there. Shawn kept moarning until mark removed the fingers and kissed him again he placed his member on Shawn's entrance.

The thrust was slow and steady they not young like they used to be so the pace is not the same.

Mark came and Shawn was right after him. They chuckled softly and kissed again.

I love you mark whispered.  
I love you too Shawn replied.

 

 

 

 

He said that... AJ asked Jeff who nodded.

He said I should move on and give Randy a chance. Jeff wiped the tears from his eyes.

Jeffie you in love with him ...

Jeff just continued to cry.

How I could I be so stupid AJ I did not mean to fall in love with him it just happened.i fell and I fell hard.

How do I move on from this AJ how do I get my life back, my life is a mess everything is just messed up. I waisted 5 years on someone else's husband.

Your not stupid oright you just fell in love the is nothing wrong with that it happens to all of us don't blame yourself over something you cannot control.

It's also Mark's fault he led you on why didn't he stop it when he could.

Thanks Again for listening you have always been a good friend Jeff said.

So have you he said.

 

 

 

 

 

So how have you been the the doctor asked Shawn they are having a one on one session today mark is waiting patiently outside the office.

Mark is trying it won't be great on a go but we really are trying .

He broke things off with Jeff the guy he was seeing from work and I'm still angry and hurting but I am willing to try doc because I really don't see myself with anybody else. 

 

It was marks turn with the doctor.

So I hear you guys are doing well .  
Mark nodded .

This is great it means you guys are walking on the right path and slowly you will get there.

Mark nodded again thanks doc he shook the doctor's hand and left.

 

We will get through this Shawn mark said kissing him I know I have faith in God and our marriage and I'm proud of you for doing this for giving us another chance it shows that I'm not fighting a losing battle with you by my side I'm fighting a winning battle.

Mark took Shawn into his arms and kissed his forehead I love you and after all this is over I promise to love you better till the time stands still.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be gone for a while so I want to post as much as I can.
> 
> Enjoy m

YOU SLEPT WITH MARK AS IN MARK CALLOWAY JEFF ARE FREAKING INSANE Matt was yelling now.

Matt please it just happened we didn't know it will escalate to this it just happened it's not like I wanted it to happen..

How did it happen he asked Jeff now calm.

I ljust broke up with John and I was sad and heartbroken I needed a shoulder to cry on and he happened to be there I didn't mean to hurt Shawn his always been my mentor. But I can't help how I feel Jeff said.

Matt sighed what are you going to do, he asked.

I don't know maybe try to date again but I can't because he ruined me for everyone else, I have to start over with someone new.

You don't have a choice little brother but to forget about mark and move on. 

Jeff sighed I hear you thanks for not killing me Matt he said with a laugh.

 

 

 

 

 

Mark was busy with tablet looking at the news Shawn came and sat on his lap put his hands behind him and said .

I'm very proud of you for giving us a chance for being there wanting to do this it just shows that I'm not on my own I have you in my corner.

 

I really really want to love Shawn I have waisted your time. With all my love in love with you baby I'm in love and please don't go away I will be all that you need just trust me and trust in our love the is no stronger love in this world so I'm going to be all that you need because I believe in this love. 

He hid his head behind Shawn's neck.

 

Shawn began he cupped marks face. You always brought me joy the moment I laid my eyes on you I knew that we belonged together baby . You mark Calloway you bring me joy.

 

Did you just qoate Anita Baker mark asked Shawn who chuckled.

I love you mark.

I love you Shawn.  
And they kissed and stayed in each other's arms .


	8. Chapter 8

Hunter my husband is in pain and his suffering from a broken jaw.  
Mark was on the phone with hunter.

Mark I know dolph will be dealt with I promise Shawn is also my best friend so take care of Shawn hunter said hanging up the phone.

 

Baby are you ohk mark asked Shawn who nodded.

I'm fine baby I spoke to the boys they are worried and I told them I'm fine mark don't worry.

Baby I'm just worried about you mark said.

 

Shawn chuckled.

What is funny mark asked.

Dolph used my own move on me and it's painful Shawn still chuckled.

Im going to kill dolph mark roored .

Baby you need to relax Shawn said. I'm fine love you don't need to kill dolph you just need to take care of me Shawn said kissing mark.

 

It was late at night when the guests arrived hey come on in mark said his upstairs sleeping.

Seth, Finn thanks for coming.

How is he doing..

His doing fine you know Shawn his a fighter he will pull through.  
Mark said.

Mark who is that Shawn asked coming downstairs.

Baby what you doing out of bed mark asked Shawn who smiled.im fine mark your just worried for nothing.

Finn it's so good to see you honey Shawn said kissing Finn's cheek.

Finn smiled you look great Shawn and I'm sorry about dolph.

It's ok honey I will be fine you know what I'm fine dear let's have some lemonade he said to Finn.

Shawn and Finn walked into the patio with mark and Seth following behind.

How you been honey Shawn asked Finn who sighed.

I'm getting there you know I'm just tired Finn said.

Tired ,, Shawn asked. 

Finn looked at him.

Ohh! Honey you mean take a break from wrestling Shawn asked.

Yeah! Seth and I have been talking we thinking of adopting.

You mean a baby Shawn asked.

Finn nodded i want to know how it feels to give someone else who is not you love.

But , Shawn said. 

But I'm scared I'm scared Shawn I feel like I'm going to fail as a parent you know Finn said.

You will be fine honey Shawn said.

 

Shawn maybe I should solve dolph for you dolph needs to learn a valuable lesson he needs to be desciplined he needs to learn respect.

Shawn smiled Seth hunter will deal with dolph don't worry honey.

Your a good person Shawn Seth said I don't know what I will do if anyone attaked finn Seth said.

Guys mark called.

 

Let's just have dinner ohk and let hunter deal with this it's his Job all we have to do is enjoy this nice meal.  
They sat down and enjoyed their meals.

 

 

 

 

Finn and Seth are thinking of adopting Shawn said when they were preparing to go to bed.  
Really mark asked Shawn who nodded.but I feel a bit coming.

But his scared his scared that maybe he won't be a great parent that maybe he will fail as a parent.

But he doesn't have to be scared he just needs to bring the child home and love him like he has never been loved.

I love you mark said to Shawn who kissed him.  
I love you too Shawn responded.

They slept in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is true and patient.

So hello again said the doctor.

Hello doc said Shawn and mark in unison.

Good to have you guys back again said the doctor.

Thanks doc it's good to be back too.

So now tell me how are things with you at home and work.

Well doc Shawn said smiling looking at mark well doc at home things are going great mark is my husband and not my roommate.

Mark laughed well I broke up with the boy I was .... Sleeping with. So Shawn and I always together you know when I'm there we spend time talking with each other and around each other that before.

That is good it shows that you guys are in this together . She then wrote something down on her notes.

Well I want you guys to know that you really are making progress and I'm proud of you guys a lot of couples never make it in to the third stage.

So I'm sending you guys to one of our famous couples retreat in Fiji islands so I hope you guys come back stronger than ever, you will get your tickets at the airport and don't worry it's all expenses paid so go and enjoy.

 

 

 

Wow I can't believe we going on a vacation the last time we went on vacation it was back in 2000 Shawn chuckled.

Mark took his hands and kissed Shawn's knuckles.  
I love you Shawn and I promise to make this trip rememberable mark said kissing Shawn's forehead.

I love you too mark and don't worry I trust you and this weekend is going to be great we just need to take it one heart beat at the time Shawn said laying his head on marks chest.

Remember when we first met mark asked Shawn who laughed.

Oh! My word how could I forget.

Why did you make me wait for you for so long I mean I asked you out for 6 freaking months. Mark asked.

Well I was protecting my heart, well I thought I was Shawn said with a hint of sadness.

Mark was silent for a while.

Don't worry it will get better and I promise to love you better than before he said kissing Shawn's hair.

Shawn smiled that's is good because I don't want to ever feel this way again feel worthless to feel unloved mark Shawn said.

Mark kissed him with tears in his eyes Shawn I don't know what I did to deserve you, your an angel you know that you have a good heart Shawn. And I don't want to know how it feels to leave without you. 

Please say you won't leave me please Shawn say that you will be my forever like in our vows.

Shawn wiped the tears away from marks eyes and kissed him I'm not going anywhere love if I wanted to go anywhere I would have left a long time ago.

They stayed silent in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow this place is beautiful mark better than our honeymoon said Shawn putting the bags on the bed.

Mark went to him and hugged him from behind, it looks to the ocean he kissed Shawn's hair.

I want to have fun mark I want to enjoy myself you know said Shawn.

You will love we going to have the best time of our life we going to make love between this fine eqyptian sheets mark said pulling Shawn down on the bed.

They liplocked and mark took Shawn's shirt off and started to kiss his nipples Shawn moaned mark wait..... Ssh said mark.

Lets enjoy this moment and this vacation mark said moving down to Shawn's waist he removed his pants and shoes and socks and underwear he kissed his waist line.

He took his own clothes off and started to kiss Shawn again he prepared Shawn and entered him slowly and carefully moved to his mouth and kissed him hard while making love to him.

Shawn moaned and screamed as he hit orgasim which mark followed after they laid there in each other's arms enjoying their after bliss.

 

 

 

 

 

Hello ladies and gentlemen my name is Kevin and I'm going to be your guidance counselor for today we are going to be doing a trust obstacle, you going to walk to your partner blind folded so one of you is going to choose who is Tobe blindfolded good luck he said that and stood aside.

 

Shawn decided that his going to be blindfolded since he wants to bring back the trust he once had for mark. 

Are you sure mark asked Shawn nodded yes I'm sure he said with a smile.

They were blind folded and they stood in position Shawn walked on the bridge that had nothing but a tight net holding on to marks shirt and listening to marks voice for guidance.

 

Mark Shawn called as they stood in middle of the bridge..

Yes honey mark answered.

Are you there he asked.

Yes I'm here baby I got you just follow my voice you doing great all you got to do is go straight in to the bridge and listen to me okay.

Mark I'm scared I'm scared what if the bridge collapses Shawn was crying now what if I fall mark.

Babe you won't fall because im here and when you fall I'm going to catch.

Why am I not so sure he asked with tears in his eyes.

Because I have done you wrong I have failed our marriage and our family I don't blame you if you can't trust me fully but for now just trust me and know that I got you for ever and always.

Shawn held on to marks shirt and they moved together like a river to the sea with the bridge shaking.

They got to the other side safe and sound.

Kevin Came up to them. Congratulations you have passed this round.

Really they asked in unison.

Yeah this obstacle is to show that the trust is still there all you had to do was show it he said giving them the voucher to their dinner.

This is dinner for two at our finest restaurants here in the island so I hope you enjoy he said walking away.

Thanks they said.

 

Wow mark said moving closer to kiss Shawn and said, we have reservations for two tonight so I guess we need to get ready.

I agree Shawn said smiling.

 

 

 

 

Welcome to the kitchen the waitor said to the couple.

The kitchen Shawn asked looking at her .

Yes it's called the kitchen only accommodates two people just like a kitchen she said smiling gesturing for them to seat down.

She handed them the menu.

Everything you order we make it together I just guide and you do all the work.

So it's another obstacle Shawn asked.

Eureka she said with a high five to Shawn.

 

They started with the ingredients with her guiding them.

They sat down as the food was ready to eat.

Ohh my this is good Shawn said and mark agreed they held a conversation between the two of them.

She looked at them and smiled.

What they asked..  
It's true what they say you know she said.

What do they say Shawn asked.

They say love blinds together two people like glue can't, she said.

They looked at each other and again at her.

Yeah.. you guys love each other it's in the way he looks at you she said pointing at mark and it's in the way he smiles when your looking at him she pointed to Shawn who chuckled.

And with that she left.

Mark entertwained their fingers and kissed his husband let's go to bed.

Shawn smiled and nodded they left the restaurant holding hands.

She looked at them and went back inside to do the dishes.

 

They arrived at thier hotel room and sat on the couch watching a movie.

I love you mark whispered in to Shawn's hair.

I love you too babe he responded.


	11. Chapter 11

Wow! You glowing hunter said to Shawn smiling.

Shawn blushed, yes hunter it's like we just got married you know that first time feeling of being in love Shawn said.

I'm happy that you mark have fixed things and are happy hunter said smiling.

 

Thanks hunter said Shawn hugging him.

I'm just so happy you know that mark came around and we were able to fix things now we can enjoy our marriage and finally be happy, did I tell you that we thinking of renewing our vows.

 

The therapy really helped I can see that hunter said to Shawn who smiled.

 

 

 

 

I'm so happy that you came with me to the NXT training center Shawn said to mark who smiled and kissed him.

 

I'm glad I came too my love it's always good to see fresh talent and skills mark said impressed by this fresh talent.

 

I was thinking that after the show we could have dinner at the hotel restaurant I heard that the plaza hotel has the finest food in the whole of new York.

Really! Mark asked who said that?

 

The prince of wales Shawn answered kissing mark and smiling into the kiss.

 

They were in their own world not realising that they have an audience.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The renewal of vows is here.
> 
> Enjoy the final chapter it's short

Shawn stood infront of him mirror not so long ago he was hurting and now his happy again.

 

The was a knock on the door come in he said and his best friend walked in how are you feeling ,he asked.

 

To be honest with you hunter I'm scared and excited at the same time what if Jeff comes and ruins everything I have worked hard to build.

 

Ohh! Shawn don't think like that if he does I will deal with him you just focus on getting married again he said with a smile.

 

Shawn smiled maybe you are right he said putting his jacket on.

 

 

 

 

 

Mark stood at the alter he looked at the door everyone stood up as soon as Shawn appeared and he looked beautiful like an angel.

As soon he reached mark he took his hand and whispered you look beautiful and Shawn blushed.

 

The ceremony went on and it was time for the dance they danced but before they thanked every one for the support and the present.

 

Mark took his hand and kissed him they danced and danced it was their moment and nothing was going to ruin it.

 

Shawn smiled finally he was happy after all these years now he was nolonger cought inbetween living and staying the decision was made he was staying.


End file.
